Childs Play
by ComicalParodox
Summary: Jason s lost something important while the others merely watch in amusement.


"Shit," Jason growled as he ducked, quickly pulling open the cabinets in the kitchen, seeing nothing but silver pots and pans still neatly stacked away and he shoved it closed before looking in the next, a curse leaving his lips as with each one he opened he got closer to losing his entire mind.

"Fuck." he snapped harshly, checking the back door that led to the field and noting that it was indeed still unlocked but when he looked down the glass he saw nothing in the open feild in the back of the manor and he curses again before ducking into the pantry, the man freezing when he heard the door to the Wayne manor kitchen open and he pushed his way out, Dick and Damian looking over at him with a questioning glance.

"Looking for something Todd?" Damian hummed with amusement as he sipped his drink that Dick handed to the young man. Jason narrowing his eyes at the brat, opening his mouth to question him when he heard a noise from the livingroom and hurried past the doors, looking in to see Bruce frowning at the black furred puppy who pulled it`s ears back at the broken vase.

"Dammit!" he yelled, throwing his hand in the air as Dick and Damian walk out behind him, pure interest in their eyes as Bruce looked up, "what? whats wrong?"

"Todd seems to have lost his mind." Damian snickered and Dick rolled his eyes as he watched Jason storm around the room, pulling open dressers and looking behind the curtains, "Jay, whats wrong, what did you lose? oh! was it your gun pack, I think I saw it in the Cave."

"Shut up Dick." Jason growled before walking off to the cave and Dick shook his head, sighing, "just trying to help."

Afer a few minutes, Jason was back in the living room, the tension rolling in with the older man like a storm cloud and Bruce and Dick look over the sofa at him, Damian ignoring them all as he played with the fluffy puppy. Alfred, the sleek black and white cat, purring as it rested on the man`s shoulders.

"Fucking- I-W-Where the fuck!?" Jason hissed and Dick tilted his head to the side, before it hit him and he glanced around, "Hey...wheres-,"

"I dont know!" Jason gasped, close to hysteria and Dick sighed, jumping off the sofa, "Come on, I`ll help you look, were did you check last?" he asked and Jason opened and closed his mouth before letting out a loud breath to calm his ruffled nerves, "Everywhere, the study, the rooms, the halls, the second floor, the cave, the library, the art room, the training room, the garage, the field out back , the cave, the kitchen and pantry and here too, Dammit Bruce your house is too fucking huge!" he snapped at the man who was looking back down at his book.

"Theres a reason for that," Bruce hummed with an amused smirk, "so I can escape all of you."

Jason narrowed his eyes at the man, pointing a finger at the back of his head and walking forward two-steps, Dick fumbling to grab at Jason`s shirt, "Jay, Jay wait we have work to do-,"

"Daddy?"

They looked at the doorway, a small girl around the age of three, naturally shorter with pale skin and bright red hair that matched Barbara Gordon`s. Tiny fists rubbing at green eyes under her glasses, her shirt and jeans ruffled from the apparent nap she took. She glanced up, "We still playing hide and speak?" she asked Damian opening his mouth to correct her as Jason hurried over, picking the girl up, "Carrie! where the hell were you?!"

"Cheater." she hummed and Dick laughed, Jason raising an eyebrow at the girl who just blinked, "Dog house."

"Dammit," He growled, "did you fall asleep?"

The little girl nodded her head up and down slowly, another yawn breaking past her lips as she forced herself to wake up and Jason sighed, reaching up and pushing the girls fire hair out of her eyes so it couldn't get caught in her glasses, again. "Come on, lunch is ready."

"Cookies?"

"I said lunch, not desert, but if you promise to never fall asleep during hide and seek again because your way to good at this game to begin with." He pointed out, "then you can have some left over cake from yesterday."

"Aw," Dick mocked, clasping his hands together, "can I have some lunch with you too dear baby brother Jayjay?"

"Fuck you." he mouthed as he pushed the kitchen door open. Damian still laughing silently from his seat on the rug and Dick looked at the younger man, "You knew where she was didnt you."

"Nothing so demeaning Grayson...I told her where to hide."

**A/N: Little future one shot as a what if Jason adopted Carrie, yes...Carrie Kelly. it might be a little late but I`m really getting into her character. if you wanna see more of Jason and Carrie then let me know, I`ve been writing a few little snippets with them the who day and if you wanna make a request, go for it, I`m up for the challenge. **


End file.
